Little Lotte's Angel of Music
by maternalluv20
Summary: Christine is still a little girl, only eight. She is at the time in her life when the "Angel of Music" is her comfort/guide/father figure. A "what if" scenerio where Christine meets the phantom physically, and he decides to be more of a Father to her.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hello darlings! So, I have been in soooooooooooooooo much love with the "Phantom of the Opera" story ever since I saw the movie. So, I thought it would be cute to write a fic where one can see Christine's life at the opera house when she's still a child.

I know the phantom doesn't actually show himself to her until she's older, but I thought in this story, she gets to meet him when she cries for him one night. The phantom/ Erik takes it upon himself to become more of a father figure to her than ever before, until she's old enough for him to love. (I know, awkward right? But honestly, that's probably how he would've done it in real life lol).

Also, Christine doesn't realize that her "angel of music" and the feared "opera ghost" who haunts the opera house, are really the same people. So, that's why she'll show him disdain, without realizing she's hating her own angel. But don't worry…she'll figure it out soon enough.

So we have a "Daddy Erik" story here, it will be cute, and just to warn my reader, there will be "spanking of a minor" in some later chapters, but nothing too severe since Christine is a sweet, innocent little girl. But her curiosity and quick temper is what gets her in trouble in later chapters of the story. I hope you all enjoy!

If you don't like cp (corporal punishment) please do not read and kindly do not flame me.

Little Lotte's Angel of Music

The Manager of the 'Opera Populaire' dropped onto his desk chair with an exasperated sigh. The note from the phantom of the opera lay open before him. Yes, it was another demand from the feared 'Opera Ghost' (as to what all in the opera called him.) The usual salary was mentioned, as well as the changes to be made concerning the chorus girls.

Christine Daae, who was eight at the time, was apart of the chorus group as well as the ballet. The manager grudgingly admitted to himself that she, and maybe a few others were the only decent sounding voices in the whole bloody company!

The Phantom of course, knew who sounded good (Christine), but he also had a great ear for picking out the horrible voices.

That morning after breakfast, the manager, Monsieur LeFevere, had come into his office to start work. Alas, as soon as he had sat down, he saw a letter with the dreadful skeleton face seal on it. Sighing with more frustration than fear, the manager took up the letter and began reading what the 'opera ghost' could possibly want now.

The letter read this:

**My dearest manager,**

**It has come to my attention that nothing is being done about the chorus girls that I have asked you to take care of. Some of them are ruining the operas on the very night of their performance! I advice you to do one of the following: first option, remove the chorus girls that are the cause of the horrible notes, which are being sung; or option two, find a suitable teacher that can teach them how to sing.**

**If these demands are not met, then I will take care of the situation myself. Only, I will not be merciful about it. I will also demand a raise in the salaries you pay me if these demands aren't obeyed. **

**The choice is up to you monsieur.**

**Your faithful and obedient servant,**

**O.G.**

After reading the letter, the manager noticed with shock that the phantom added another note at the end of the letter:

(P.S.) Christine Daae is never to be accounted as one of the distracting, screechy chorus girls. She is talented both in her dancing ad especially in her singing. Her vocal technique is progressing rapidly even as we speak, so leave her alone. If you, or anyone should remove her from the chorus, expect to find something more dreadful to occur to some of your employees in my opera house. Once again, heed my warning and accept my advice wisely monsieur.

**Sincerely,**

**O.G.**

The manager wandered with great shock and confusion, what this 'opera ghost' saw in Christine that made her so appealing to him. She was merely eight years old! Why would a fierce thing like him be so attached to a little girl like her? Did he and little Christine have some kind of connection between them?

The manager dismissed this idea with a laugh. Surely not! He didn't think that the 'opera ghost' would be interested in children.

Monsieur LeFevere, on the other hand, was quite taken up with sweet little Christine Daae. Despite her kind heart and charming attitude, he still couldn't seem to grasp the reason for the 'opera ghost's' fondness for her.

Yes, it was true. Christine Daae was a personal favorite of the manager's. She had captivated his hear with her beautiful smile, charm, and loving personality ever since the first day she'd arrived at the 'Opera Populaire.' She had only been seven at the time, and the manager had pitied the little girl because of the recent loss of her beloved father. Alas, Christine was very sweet.

She was warm, friendly, welcoming, loving, unselfish, encouraging, obedient, never bragged about her talents, never complained or argued; no, Christine was a little angel…a cherubim.

Over that past year, Monsieur LeFevere began to consider Christine as the granddaughter he never had. Christine would usually come and visit the manager during her free time. Whenever she came, she was always expected to refer to the manager as 'grandpapa' rather than 'monsieur' like everyone else called him.

The manager smiled at the thought of Christine. She was such a darling to be around!

He decided that he would ask the little girl if she had any connections with the 'opera ghost,' when she would come to visit him later that day. In the meantime, Monsieur LeFevere spent half of his morning thinking about a way to satisfy the 'opera ghosts' needs.

************

The clock struck 3:00 p.m. The manager was still in his office, and knew that Christine would be arriving at any moment for their daily visit.

The ballets for the younger girls were usually let out earlier than all the other ballerinas. Since they were so young, they did not have very large roles in the operas. Therefore, they little girls finished their rehearsals much earlier than any of the other members did.

There was a knock on the door; the manager slowly looked up from his desk and administered a pleasant, "come in."

The door opened slowly and a little girl entered, looking rosy and happy; it was little Christine Daae. "Bonjour Grandpapa!" She exclaimed while running over to the manager.

The manager stood up and caught the child in his arms, and gave her a little hug. "Bonjour ma' petite' cherubin." This was the manager's nickname for Christine, and it suited her perfectly.

"How were the rehearsals today my dear?" He asked while settling back down in his chair, and taking Christine on his knee.

"They were magnificent Grandpapa! Of course you know that the older ballerinas are still practicing, but we did such a great job up on the stage today! Oh, I wish you could have seen us grandpapa! We triumphed even over the older dancing girls." Christine exclaimed enthusiastically.

"Oh? And how is that so little pet?" The manager replied with a smile as he caressed the little girl's dark curls.

"I know because Madam Giry said so! She told us that we performed one of the best practices she's ever seen so far! She said this out loud so that the older ballerinas could hear."

"Oh really? And how did they respond to such a compliment. Did they become jealous?" Monsieur LeFevere asked, amused by Christine's story.

"Oh…they got jealous alright…" she replied, her voice turning dramatically serious. "One of the older ballerinas, Alice, got very offended at Madam Giry's approval of our performance over theirs. Do you know what that uncouth girl said to Madam? She said, 'it is not fair that they be praised so highly, when we practice in a more grueling way than they do. If you're looking for progress Madam, then may I suggest that you discontinue our grueling practices where our very own toes bleed! We will not be outdone by those little, minor ballet rats!"

The manager gasped in astonishment. "Oh my goodness. I bet that ballerina got into some serious trouble." The manager tried to picture Madam Giry's reaction.

"Oh, she certainly did!" Christine exclaimed, her eyes widening with excitement. "Madam Giry marched right up to the girl and slapped her hard across the face, and told her to hold her horrid tongue! Madam Giry then explained to the girl that she was praising our flawless performance only because she wanted the older ballerinas to add in their own approval and words of affirmation as an encouragement to us. That is why she said it so loudly for the older ballerinas to hear.

'Ah, I bet that ballerina felt guilty after her outburst then, eh?" The manager asked while smiling.

"Oh yes! She was too ashamed and embarrassed to say anything to Madam Giry at first, but later after we were dismissed, we all saw Alice go up and apologize to Madam Giry. Well, we could tell she accepted the apology as she graciously embraced the girl and gave her a kiss on the same cheek she had slapped."

"Oh…" The manager answered thoughtfully, "Well I am certainly glad that interesting event was dealt with so pleasantly."

"Yeah…" Christine hummed sweetly. "Now enough about me, tell me how your day ha been Grandpapa?"

The manager smiled lovingly down on the little girl before saying, "Oh, I have not done many exciting things today. My morning and afternoon have been rather dull I guess you could say. I have been trying to figure out replies to some letters I have received just this morning."

"Such as this one?" Christine asked, pointing to the letter written in red ink, which lay open.

The child had seen letters like this one on the manager's desk before. When she would look for the manager in the past, she would sometimes come across his office as empty. Christine would then take the opportunity to look around his office. A couple of times, she would find one f the peculiar letters written in red ink, laying open on the manager' desk. Of course, Christine's curiosity would always get the better of her, and she would read the letter.

Even though she was very young, Christine was a wonderful reader thanks to her father's early teachings when he was still alive. After reading one of the letters, she would wonder of the 'Opera Ghost' was constantly threatening her surrogate grandfather. Alas, Christine would always pray for her 'grand papa's' protection from the dreadful phantom.

(Keep in mind Christine does not know that her 'angel of music' is also the phantom of the opera. She thinks they are both different spirits.)

The manager nodded at Christine's indication of the note. "Yes my dear, that was the first letter I received this morning. Since then, I have been trying my hardest to figure out a proper response."

"Is it from the 'phantom of the opera' grand papa?" Christine asked, already knowing the answer.

The manager glanced at Christine in surprise before asking, "My dear, how on earth did you know?"

"Well I can read grand papa, and his signature was left with the initials 'O.G.' I know that stands for 'opera ghost.' Besides, I have heard you talking to your assistant manager and patron about the 'opera ghost,' and I already know quite a bit about him." Christine would not add that she had read the phantom's letters in the past times she had snuck in the manager's office. She feared he would be angry with her if he found out.

The manager sighed while bringing his hand to his forehead. "Yes, little cherub…the letter is indeed from the phantom himself."

After a moment of silence, Christine timidly asked while holding out her hand, "May I read it, si'l vouz plaiz?"

The manager seemed reluctant, but hesitantly handed it over to the child for her to read.

He watched the little girl carefully, as her eyes read through every word and sentence contained within the threatening letter. When Christine had finished reading the letter, the manager thought he saw her face light up, but then it went right back to its solemn expression.

"Well child, what do you think?" The manager asked as Christine handed it back to him.

She frowned before saying, "I do think believe it is rather rude of him to threaten you about such things…he might be a little bit more polite this while thing, and ask your permission rather than force this burden upon you."

The manager thought he heard a faint chuckle in the room after Christine said this, but shook his head, convincing himself that it was only his imagination. "You are correct my dear. But what am I do? I cannot hire another voice tutor, as there are hardly any decent ones in Paris anymore."

Christine did not reply, but looked down at her hands, debating whether or not she should give the manager her answer.

The manager saw the expression on the little girls face, and knew that she might have some sort of answer for his problem. "Is something weighing on your mind Christine? Do you know of anyone who could possibly help me?"

Christine finally looked up, her face pale and her hands trembling slightly. "I do grandpa…" She finally replied hesitantly. "I may have the answer to your problem…but-but I don't know if he will do it…"

"Whp? Who is he little cherub?" The manager asked, his curiosity growing.

Christine looked nervously around the room, before turning back to the manager and saying in a low whisper, "the person of whom I speak, is an angel grandpapa. You must believe me when I tell you this, for if you don't, then he may not help you. I have an angel who comes to visit me every night…an angel of music…oh, I do hope he won't be angry at me for telling you this…"

The manager waited patiently, his interest now fully sparked at what Christine was telling him.

"You see…" she began again, "when I first came here, to the opera house, I would always go into the chapel and light a candle for my father. I would pray that he would send me the 'angel of music,' like he promised me when he was dying. Well, the first few nights, I got no answer. But then, on the fifth night, I heard a voice…a voice from above…he was talking to me; singing to me; and whispering the most soothing words to me I have ever heard in my life."

"He claimed that he was my angel of music. I was thrilled when he told me this, knowing that he was the promise my father had sent me. Well, from that night on, he has been visiting me at night; in my dreams; in my room…he is the voice inside of my head…he has been teaching me to sing, grandpapa. Oh, when he sings me to sleep, he has the most beautiful and soothing voice. It causes me to have pleasant dreams."

"Well, this may sound silly, but perhaps he can teach all of us chorus girls to sing better, I have never seen him before, for he will not show himself to me. But his voice could be our guide. He could help us all with his singing; all who hear his voice, will never forget it. I am sure that with his teaching, it will please the 'opera ghost' greatly. I have no idea why the 'opera ghost' seems so kind and familiar with me though; as I have never met him before."

Christine ended, confused.

The manager was awestruck by all he had just been told. It took him a minute to reply to the little girl's fascinating story. "Well, I think the 'opera ghost' has seen your kind heart, and has heard your voice and loves it above all others. Perhaps that's why he regards you warmly."

The manager finally said with a proud smile.

Chrstine returned the smile with her shy one. "Well, I am glad he is pleased with me…but I still want nothing to do with him! I have my angel of music, and he's the one I have to thank for my progress in singing at all. He has inspired me greatly."

"I am sure he does." The manager replied gravely, while stroking Christine's hair.

"You do believe me…don't you grandpapa?" Christine asked, her large, brown eyes gazing up at the manager with hope.

"Of course I do child." He replied smiling. "I know you are a very honest little girl, and I can easily trust you."

"Thank you my dear grandpapa, for saying that." Christine replied gratefully.

"But you must not…you cannot, tell any other living soul what you have just heard from me. Not only will angel be angry with me, but he might also get angry with you as well. I was not supposed to tell anyone about him grandpapa. You are the first and only other person who knows about him now…"

Christine said all this fearfully, while continuing to look around the room as if she expected him to appear any second.

"You have put yourself at great risk in telling me this little pet, and I thank you for your honesty. When you bring the idea up to your angel, tell him I will do anything to pay him in some way for what he has done. Also, tell him not to be angry with you, for I was the one who asked about him."

The manager finished, feeling a little guilty that he may have somehow put Christine in an unpleasant situation.

Christine smiled at what the manager had said, and kissed him on the cheek before replying, " I will tell him of your offer. But do I will not tell him of your last request,. It's not your fault that you now know about my angel. I chose to tell you myself, that was my own choice. If he does get angry with me, it will only be my own fault. But don't fear for me grandpapa, he will not harm me, for he is a very kind angel, and he loves me dearly. So do not worry all right? I will be just fine. I will talk to him about being our music instructor, and will give you his reply as soon as I can."

The manager was astonished at how loving and brave Christine was about this whole situation. He could not help but kiss her dear little face when she had finished speaking.

She truly had such a sweet and humble spirit, and the manager was very grateful to have her as a god-granddaughter.

"Thank you Christine, thank you my little cherub. I am indebted to you. I will be sure to make up for any misfortune that comes between you and your angel. I will not tell anyone about him, I promise."

Christine smiled softly, while waving her hand. "Think nothing of it grandpapa. And thank you for keeping your promise. Now, I must go. I promised Meg I would come play with her soon after rehearsals were over."

"All right then little pet." The manager answered lovingly, while lifting the little girl off his lap and setting her upon the floor.

"Again, thank you for your help sweetheart." He said while embracing the sweet child.

"It is my pleasure to help you in any way Grandpapa. I will see you later! Au revoir!" Christine replied pleasantly while walking out of the office.

"Au revoir…" the manager called softly after her.

As Christine made her way back to her little room, she thought out loud to herself, "Oh angel, forgive me if I have displeased you…but I needed to find a way to help my poor grandpapa. That dreadful 'opera ghost' is terrifying him with those threatening letters! You were the only answer to his problems angel. Please please please help us." It was a silent prayer.

Little did Chistine know, that she had been heard the whole time, by hidden ears.

**Author's Note:****All right, so I know that this first chapter may have been a bit boring, but I had to give the story a background so it would make sense. I hope you all enjoyed it nevertheless, I promise the next chapter gets more exciting. Review! Have a blessed day my dears!**

**Love,**

**Maternalluv20/ Other Mother**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: ****Okay luvs! So this is where things get more interesting and cute for our little Christine; I'm sure you'll enjoy this next segment. **

**And let me thank my first and only reviewer for the first chapter. You really inspired me to keep going, thank you luv.**

**Let me remind you all again that this story does contain cp (corporal punishment) in later chapters, so if you do not like that, please do not read or flame me if you do read it. Enjoy darlings!**

**Maternalluv20/ Other Mother**

Chapter 2

That evening, little Christine was getting ready for bed. She had already said "goodnight" to her friends and Madam Giry.

As she slipped her little, long-sleeved, cotton nightgown over her head, Christine thought about her conversation with the manager earlier that day.

He had looked so sad when she talked with him about the letter from the 'Opera Ghost.'

"Errr! Why does he have to be so horrible and threatening to grandpapa?! He is already doing his job perfectly well!" Christine exclaimed angrily, as she looked at her reflection in the mirror and began to brush her long, curly brown hair.

"Ooooh! " She continued with proceeding anger, "Sometimes I wish I could just go up to that **BLOODY DAMNED** opera ghost and tell him to go back to **HELL **where he belongs!!! Stupid **BUGGER**!!!"

Christine was shocked at herself of the words that just flew out of her mouth. But then she began to laugh hysterically at the images that went through her head, of her actually daring to talk to the opera ghost that way.

But almost as soon as Christine started laughing, a terrible, angry voice filled the room.

"CHRISTINE ROSE DAAE!!!!" The voice boomed.

Christine fell off her chair in front of the mirror, from shock and horror. "W-who's there?!" She whimpered out fearfully.

"Child, you **know** who it is!" the voice continued heatedly. "Did I just hear foul language come from your little lips young lady?!"

Christine crawled under her bed and curled up into a little ball.

"ANSWER ME THIS MINUTE CHRISTINE!!!" The voice shouted.

"I-I'm s-sorry a-angel…" Christine whimpered out, tears of fear streaming down her face. "I-I did-did n-not mean to s-swear…angel…I-I was just…just angry at the opera ghost…" She finished tremblingly.

"Opera ghost, or no opera ghost Christine! You should never, ever say such words like that! It is very unwholesome, and inappropriate for a child of your years to be speaking such language!" The voice continued to scold.

Christine was shaking violently, knowing she had deeply angered her angel of music. She knew it was a sin to let unwholesome talk come out of her mouth, hadn't her father taught her better than that?

"I am s-sorry angel…p-please forgive me…" She sobbed out, feeling ashamed.

There was a moment of uncomfortable silence, before she heard the voice sigh.

"Christine, child, come out from under that bed…" The voice commanded softly.

Christine obeyed immediately, not wanting to anger her angel any further. When she came out, Christine stood shakily on her feet. "I am sorry angel…I was wrong…" She added humbly, hardly audible to the voice's ear.

"Yes, you were wrong child. I never thought I would hear you, of all children, say such impure words little one. I do forgive you, but I am afraid I will not be able to sing to you tonight, because of what you said." The voice replied solemnly.

Christine looked up in dismay, tears immediately re-filling her large brown eyes. "NO! Please don't go angel! I am sorry! Please don't leave me!!!" She begged, falling to her knees.

"I am sorry Christine, but you did wrong. This is what happens when little children commit an offense. Angels cannot sing to little girls who say such naughty words." The voice replied, disappointment showing clearly in his voice.

"But…but I need to talk to you!!! Angel please don't go!!!" Christine continued to cry out helplessly.

There was no reply. Christine then realized that her angel had left her.

Suddenly, Christine began to feel very sick, alone, and scared. She put her face in her hands and began to weep very loudly.

"NO! Angel! Please come back! I am so very sorry! Angel pleeeeeeease! Don't leave me! I am frightened! Angel?! AAAANGEEEEEEL!!!!!!!!!!!" Christine screamed dramatically.

There was still no reply.

Christine then completely lost all control of her emotions. She fell to the ground and began kicking and screaming. Sobbing out some broken exclamations, and rolling around on the floor as if she were delirious.

* * *

The voice which was actually the Phantom, had heard what Christine had said about him earlier.

Whereas he knew that she did not know that he was both the "angel of music" to her, and the "opera ghost" to the others, he still felt very offended and hurt by Christine's words.

Uncontrollable rage had built up inside of him when he heard what she had unknowingly called him, and he lost control of his reaction.

Of course he knew that Christine had also yelled those words without thinking, and was very sorry when she realized that she had displeased him. Alas, that did not extinguish the fire of his rage.

Afraid that he might do or say something he'd later regret, the phantom decided it would be best not to sing to Christine that night. Therefore, he began to leave, despite all of Christine's desperate pleas.

Alas, when he had turned to leave, the phantom saw and heard Christine unexpectedly begin to throw her deplorable temper tantrum.

While this shocked and amused the phantom at first, it did not take long for her actions to horrify him, and cause him to feel a little bit sorry for the little beauty.

The phantom watched Christine for some time, as she continued to sob and beg for her angel to come back. However, it was when she began to scream and turn violent, and kick and roll around on the floor that the phantom wanted to return to her side right away.

He knew that if he did not do something soon, little Christine Daae would hurt herself by her self-abuse.

* * *

Chrisitne was feeling exhausted from her little fit of temper, but she would not give up until she heard her angel come back to her.

Well, Christine got her wish, but in an unexpected way…

She felt tired of rolling around and screaming, so she just laid on the ground with her eyes closed and banged her head repeatedly against the floor, while continuing to sob helplessly.

Then suddenly, Christine felt two strong arms lift her off the ground. Through her tear-filled eyes, Christine could faintly make out a figure, dressed in black, carry her to the bed.

She had been crying so hard, that it was hard for her to stop, so she began to hiccup uncontrollably in her feigned attempt to stop the endless tears.

As soon as the figure laid her on the bed, he put a finger to Christine's lips and quieted her gently.

"That's enough now Christine…shhhh…hush my Little Lotte…I am here now…" The voice cooed soothingly. "Come now little one…calm down…you're going to be just fine."

Christine tried her best to calm herself down by taking deep breaths.

"Yes, that's it my love…deep breaths that's right…."

At last, Christine's hiccups disappeared, and all that remained was the sound of her soft sniffling.

She stared at the figure through her blurred vision, and finally asked in a whisper, "A-angel?"

The figure nodded. "Yes, I am your angel…"

Christine was so overwhelmed with relief by his appearance and presence that she began to cry again, only this time they were for release.

The figure gathered her up in his arms, and rocked her tenderly.

"Shh…shhhh….it's alright, be still now little one…I am here…why do you weep Little Lotte? I'm here now, there's no need for tears."

Christine looked up at the figure with the shadowed face, and replied, "I..I just have never seen you before angel. And you come to me now…it is all such a shock to me…I thought humans couldn't see angels, or spirits."

"Well, some can little one. It depends on how good they are, and how pure their heart is…" The phantom replied with a smile.

"But why me? Why now? Why did you decide to suddenly show yourself to me angel?" Christine asked, confusion and relief showing on her face.

The phantom paused before answering softly, "Because that lovely little performance you just gave my dear, caused me to run in here and stop you. You could have hurt yourself doing that you know, and I was afraid you would. Besides, I hated seeing you in the state of such despair, so…I decided that now would be the right time to show myself to you."

Christine blushed, happy that he came, but a little embarrassed that her childish behavior was the main reason for his appearance.

She was about to reply, but as she attempted to look at his face, she noticed he was wearing half a mask. "Angel? Why can't I see your face? Why is it hidden as a shape in the shadows?"

Christine reached out her hands to touch the phantom's hidden face, but he gently caught her wrists.

"Christine, you may never perhaps see my face. Not until you go to Heaven…" He replied firmly, not daring to tell her who he really was and why he really wouldn't let her see his face.

"But angel, I cannot wait that long. I want to see your face now, angel…" Christine replied while pouting.

The phantom smiled lightly at her eagerness, before saying, "Patience my little cherub…you are lucky enough just to see me at all. My face will have to wait…"

Christine nodded again while sniffling. "What about your wings? I don't see them…"

The phantom chuckled lightly at her innocent question. "Dear one, my wings do not appear on earth. They too will only be revealed in heaven's light."

Christine smiled at the thought of seeing him in his true form. In her excitement, she hastily wrapped her arms around the phantom. "I am just so happy and relieved to finally see you, and feel your arms around me angel. I was so afraid until you came."

This response had momentarily took the phantom by surprise, he was definitely not used to anyone, especially a child, embracing him in the loving way that Christine was.

It didn't take long for the phantom's usually cold heart, to melt completely at the warm feeling he felt from Christine's innocent embrace.

Slowly, he let his arms wrap around Christine's little frame, in a most tender and loving way.

As he held her, he couldn't help but wonder…_Is this what it felt like for Christine's father when he was still alive?_

After a moment of the silent embrace, the phantom finally pulled back while saying, "So, you said you wanted to talk to me about something?"

"Yes…" Replied Christine with a little excitement. "I don't know if you know yet, but the 'opera ghost' sent the manager another threatening letter today."

"Yes, I do know that child…" The phantom replied solemnly.

"You do? Well, the 'opera ghost' demanded that something be done about the chorus girls…He said that some of them have bad pitch, and that the manager should either remove them or give them voice lessons. Well, I am sure you know angel, that we really don't have any voice teachers at the moment."

"Yes, I know that…" The phantom replied solemnly, waiting for Christine to continue.

"Well, I was thinking…" Christine continued to say meekly, "that well…seeing as we have no teacher, you could teach us."

The phantom just stared at Christine, before bursting out laughing.

Christine was a little bit mortified at his response. "What is so funny?!' She demanded indignantly.

"Nothing…" The phantom replied while continuing to laugh.

"It's just you my dear little Christine! Your idea of me teaching the (snort) the little dancing girls how to sing?! HA! Are you insane my dear?! I couldn't possibly do that! I am the phant-er, the 'angel of music!' Yours, and only your angel of music, my Little Lotte. I could not teach them…"

"Why not?!" Christine retorted hotly.

"Because…um…" The phantom searched for a good excuse.

"Well, because a lot of those little girls in your ballet class, my child, are not even fit to hear my voice. A lot of them are ill-mannered and spoiled and boastful. Besides…even if I did…how would you explain to the manager, and he to the ballerinas/ chorus girls, that a voice would be teaching them how to sing? It would arouse suspicion, and maybe even fear my little joy."

"No, it will not…." Christine replied with reassurance.

"Oh? How so little maiden?" The phantom asked with surprise.

"Well…" Christine replied hesitantly, "please don't be upset with me angel, but I…well…the manager…well, he already knows about you. I…I told him about you angel and your beautiful music…"

The phantom had almost forgotten about that. Even though he knew she had told the manager about him, he still was upset about it, and his stern response was not pretend at all.

"You did Christine?" He asked firmly.

Christine blushed while looking down, and nodded her head guiltily.

The phantom took Christine's chin in his hand, and lifted her face to his. "Christine Rose Daae, do you mean to tell me that you broke your promise to me, by telling the manager of my existence?!" He asked, as though a father to a wayward child.

Christine's face was red with guilt and embarrassment by now, and her body trembled slightly from the tone of his voice.

"Forgive me angel, but it was the only thing I could think of. I know the manager would not tell anyone, and he already said that it would be alright…he said he'd do anything, just to get the 'opera ghost' to be pleased with him…"

The phantom's stern gaze softened, but he was still annoyed that Christine broke her promise to him.

"Christine, you still broke your promise to me child! You're lucky that I'm not punishing you here and now for that as well as your foul language!" He replied austerely.

Christine's eyes widened in fear as picture went through her mind of what her angel would do to her.

"Please angel, forgive me…do not hurt me…I really did not mean to disobey you…but you were the only other being I could think of, that would be able to teach us how to sing better; only you can satisfy the 'opera ghost's' needs…" She answered truthfully.

The phantom sighed in defeat, he couldn't stay upset with this precious little girl, she only meant to help.

"I do forgive you child, but I am still a little bit displeased with you. Alas, your intentions were selfless and you were just trying to help your dear manager, so I will grant you mercy this time. But beware lest you disobey me again! For I will not be so easy on you then little one…"

Christine gulped while nodding her head frantically. "So, you will teach us then? Please don't say no angel, it would be wonderful for you to teach all of us how to sing better…"

The phantom thought for a moment, before saying, "all right, Little Lotte, I will teach them…if you ask me to. But you must tell the manager what I will expect from him and them if I teach…"

"Yes sir, tell me then, and I'll tell him tomorrow…" Christine replied with excitement.

"First of all, no one else must find out who is teaching you all how to sing. Secondly, I will expect respect from the little chorus girls. So, let them be prepared for my strictness that will come with the teachings. Lastly, the manager must pay me a certain amount of money, as a reason for teaching the little chorus girls."

Christine looked at her angel a little oddly, before saying, "I understand, and will tell the manager my angel. But, I want to ask…what would you do with money?"

The phantom smiled softly before answering, "Let's just say, that if he pays me, the 'opera ghost' will stop asking for salaries."

Christine's face lit up. "Oh angel! You would do that for grandpapa?! Oh, he would be more willing to pay an angel instead of a ghost for anything."

The phantom laughed softly while petting Christine's head lovingly.

"Yes, my little cherub, I would do that for your manager. But also tell him, that I am to be announced to the chorus girls as 'the voice' that will teach them to sing. They must not find out who I really am. Your manager is and must be the only other human who knows my true identity."

"Yes angel…" Christine replied with a smile.

"And Christine," the phantom continued, now turning firm, "you must act as though you do not know who I am as well, when you take the lessons with the others…"

"Yes angel, I will. Oh! This is going to be so much fun!" Christine squealed with delight.

The phantom laughed while nodding his head in agreement. "Yes, my little pet, this should be very interesting."

Christine smiled, before snuggling deeper into her angel's arms. "I'm glad you will be teaching us, my angel of music. You are the most important person in my life right now, besides a few other people…"

The phantom smiled kindly at Christine's words, before warmly embracing her and planting a kiss upon her forehead. "Yes, I guess I am glad too…" He whispered contentedly.

It wasn't long before Christine let out a loud yawn. The phantom looked at the clock, before turning back to Christine.

"My darling, it is getting rather late. You have a rather early rehearsal tomorrow morning if I am not mistaken. You should go to bed…"

Christine yawned again while nodding her head. "Just don't leave me right away angel…your presence is so soothing to me…"

She mumbled while closing her eyes, taking in the warmth of her angel's arms.

The phantom smiled again, before planting another kiss on Christine's head. "It's time for bed darling…"

He said while getting up from the chair, and carrying Christine to her bed.

When he got there, he settled Christine under the covers, but still held her tiny little hand in his own.

"Will you sing to me angel? I cannot sleep until your voice flows through my mind…" Christine asked, already half-asleep.

The phantom chuckled quietly while scooting closer to Christine on the bed, and cradling her head in his arms. "But you are already almost asleep, little one…" He whispered into her ear while kissing her cheek.

"Please…" She murmured sleepily in reply.

The phantom nodded, before beginning to sing the beautiful lullaby he had written especially for his little Christine: "The Music of the Night."

Almost as soon as his voice hot her ears, Christine immediately fell into a peaceful slumber…filled with pleasant dreams of her angel.

When the song was over, the phantom smiled down upon his little girl that was like a daughter to him. Planting another kiss on her forehead, the phantom whispered before lying her down, "I love you…my little Christine…"

And like a shadow, he silently disappeared.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

That next morning, Christine went to the manager's office immediately. She told him about her conversation with her "angel of music," and said that he would agree to teach the chorus girls.

The manager was of course, thrilled that Christine's angel agreed to teach them.

However, after he heard of the angel's expectations from the manager and the chorus girls, he couldn't help but feel a little fearful of the outcome.

Alas, the manager felt better when her reminded himself that he would rather have a voice teacher whom he couldn't see, instead of making the "opera ghost" more displeased.

Of course the manager didn't know that Christine's "angel of music" was also the "opera ghost."

Later that day, when the ballet practices were over, the manager called all of the younger and older chorus girls, some of whom were the ballerinas as well, and told them all about their new voice teacher.

"He's going to teach you all how to sing properly, but he expects respect and attention from all of you. He is very kind to be doing this for us, but he is still strict and is not to be taken advantage of. His voice will be your guide, for he does not want to expose himself. The circumstances as to why this is so will not be voiced here or perhaps ever. Be content with what you're taught, and be careful that you don't argue or complain with him. His love for music, as I am told, is extremely passionate. He is a very experienced musician and knows all there is to know. So DO NOT question him. You will be starting lessons tomorrow. These lessons will take place in the auditorium; he is a very mysterious person, but he will help all of you prosper greatly in voice if you listen to him."

All of the ballerinas began to murmur excitedly to each other. Christine pretended to act the same way, keeping her promise to her angel to act as clueless about his identity as the other curious girls.

Personally, Christine couldn't help but feel that acting like one of the confused ballerinas would be a fun role to play. But at the same time, she wanted desperately to tell others like her best friend Meg Giry, about the "angel of music."

However, she knew that doing that would only re-kindle her angel's anger once more.

One of the ballerinas raised her hand.

"Yes Grechen?" The manager asked.

"Monsieur…" began the ballerina, "how can we take lessons from a _voice_? I mean, how can we learn to sing from someone we cannot see?"

The manage sighed before replying, "Grechen, I myself do not know the answer to that question. I will tell you though, that this person has a magnificent voice and a wonderful talent for teaching…"

"Ooooh…he must be a handsome mystery man, if he insists on hiding his face and has such a beautiful voice." One ballerina giggled to another.

The manager cleared his throat sternly and pinned the ballerina with an annoyed glare.

"Yes, mademoiselle Helena, he is mysterious and has a wonderful voice. However, do not waste your time with silly, idle notions of his being, or think that your imaginations of his physical appearance will cause him to be flattered with you."

The ballerina blushed in embarrassment at the manager's rebuke.

"That goes for all of you." The manager added while eyeing everyone in the room.

"One last thing. I'm going to tell you all this once; here and now. I have learned recently from a reliable source, that he is very very strict and somewhat critical. You will have to work exceedingly hard if you wish to gain his approval. Simple comments like _'he sings like an angel!' _or _'oh, he must be soooo handsome,' _will not easily flatter your new teacher. He takes his work very seriously and will not tolerate and nonsense or idle attention."

By the end of his speech, most of the ballerinas were shifting in fear, yet now with even more wonder and curiosity than before at this new teacher whom they'd soon meet.

"I am not so sure if I want to get to know him anymore…" whispered the same ballerina from before to her friend.

The manager smirked at the silly girl's indecisiveness.

The only one who did not tremble in fear, was little Christine Daae and her friend little Meg Giry.

Meg Giry, because she believed she had a good clue as to whom this mysterious man was, plus she was a very bold and fearless little girl.

Christine Daae, because she was already very much acquainted with her teacher. He was her master…her teacher…her angel…her friend…sometimes he acted like a father to her.

She knew very well how to please her angel. And if any of these girls happened to get into trouble with her angel or get marked down on his "bad list," she would help defend and plead mercy for that person.

Christine knew that her angel's patience would be easily tried with some of these girls in the chorus/ballet group, but she didn't want any of them to know what it was like to be disliked by her angel.

She herself didn't know what it was like to be disliked by him, but she knew what it felt like when he got angry, and she imagined it was worse if he disliked anyone at all.

Oh, was she glad that she had given her 'grandpapa' enough detail so that he could warn the girls on their behavior in the near future.

"Will there be anymore stupid, erm…uh important questions?" The manager's question cut through Christine's thoughts, bringing her back to reality.

When no answer came, the manager nodded his head. "All right then. Lessons start directly at 9:00 am tomorrow. DO. NOT. BE. LATE! There will be no more rehearsals today, because tomorrow will be a big day. So, all of you have the rest of the day off. Go have a nice time and make sure you relax before tomorrow. Remember, any sign of idleness, and your new teacher may get agitated and displeased easily with the lot of you. Have an early night! That is all. You may all go; class dismissed."

With that, the ballerinas scattered and ran to their dormitories. No doubt, to gossip and talk about all they had just been told about their new, mysterious teacher.

Christine stayed in the auditorium until everyone else left. Whence they had all departed, she walked over to the manager, who had stayed behind to talk with his assistant.

Christine waited patiently until their conversation was over, and then looked up at the manager expectantly.

"Do you think that was enough to warn the dancing girls, little cherub?" The manager asked while smiling lightly at Christine.

The little girl returned the smile while nodding her head. "Oui, Grandpapa, I think you have pleased the angel with your wise advice."

"Yes…you have done well monsieur. Keep up the good work…"A voice said, echoing around the auditorium.

Christine and the manager froze in their conversation.

"Was that-?" The manager began nervously while looking around the auditorium.

"Oui…" Christine answered softly, her voice full of excitement

"Christine…" the voice whispered mysteriously, adoration and love plain in its' owner's voice.

The little girl looked up while getting on her knees. Then closing her eyes, she sang softly, "Angel I hear you speak…I listen. Stay by my side, guide me…"

The beauty that came out of Christine's mouth, momentarily took the manager by surprise. He had heard that she had a lovely little voce, but even he had never actually heard her before.

She had such a pure, sweet tone for one so young.

There was a peaceful silence, which filled the room or a moment, before the voice came again.

"I'll see you tonight…my little Lotte…"

"And I'll be waiting angel…" Christine whispered in reply, still in a daze by her angel's voice.

After a while, the little girl got off her knees and stood up.

The manager stared at her with a look of awe and amazement.

"Christine…you are so lucky. Or I should say blessed, to have a voice like that come to you every night."

"Oui," Christine replied, "he is very sweet and wonderful."

The manager nodded before taking her hand. "Come little one, come ad visit with me. I would like to learn more about your angel of music." And with that, the two close friends left.

**Author's Note: I know, I've been away for a looooooong time. Please forgive me everyone; it was mixture of writer's block and multi-tasking with other stories lol. Another chapter will be up soon, I promise. Hope you all enjoyed! Please review! **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next day, all of the chorus girls waited nervously for their new mystery teacher.

Due to either curiosity of the new teacher, or fear of whatever temper he might have, none of the girls were late. When everyone had arrived, the room was not full of the noisy sound of talking like it would have been anywhere else.

No…it was astonishingly…silent as a mouse.

No one was very surprised when an unexpected voice suddenly filled the room.

It was a sweet, angelic, velvety voice that spoke…one that created terrible goose bumps to appear upon every young lady in the room.

"Well…I can see you're all present…" began the voice, "I am pleased to know that none of you arrived tarty. Then again…I do wish some of you had never turned up at all."

Even if he was invisible at the time, one could hear the smirk in his voice, ad his words were followed by a curt chuckle.

The girls all looked around each other with slight embarrassment as well as fear.

Little Christine, however, had no fear. However, she did want to know why her angel had said a rather insulting thing just now, about some of the chorus girls. Angels didn't talk like that…did they?

"Let us begin then…" The voice said, interrupting Christine's thoughts.

A young lady went to sit at the piano, and the voice instructed her on what key and notes to play.

As he predicted, the first couple of warm-up exercises were particularly painful for the Phantom to hear. His ear was far too high-quality and sensitive, for the so called "sound" that came shrilly out of the chorus girls' mouth.

He couldn't even make out his sweet Christine's voice! That was even worse!

The voice had to stop the chorus girls more than once. It took the Phantom every ounce of patience he could gather, to calmly instruct all the girls how to sing the notes and pitches properly.

A little success came through, and the Phantom was better pleased as compared to when the class had first started.

When the hour was finally over, the relieved Phantom dismissed all of the girls hastily.

Thankfully they all left quickly…however, little Christine lingered a moment only to look around her and loudly whisper, "I'll see you tonight angel."

The Phantom smiled to himself in the shadows, before softly replying "Until tonight, young one…"

Silence….

Christine then made her way out of the auditorium, and went to get ready for ballet practice.

As Christine was on her way to the ballet practice, she bumped into the manager. "Oh Christine, how was the practice my dear?"

She shook her head grimly while saying, "I honestly do not know how my angel can keep his patience with some of those girls grandpapa. I don't mean to sound rude or conceited, but so many of those poor girls cannot distinguish between the words 'on key' or 'tone deaf!'"

Monsieur LeFevre laughed heartily at the little girl's words.

Of course, Christine was totally unaware that the only reason why her angel was so patient with those girls was because he didn't want to scare his precious little angel, into thinking that he was truly anything **other** thanan angel.

Angels were supposed to be perfect…or at least act that way if they weren't. Angels were patient and kind…and loving guardians if they were appointed over any earthling.

That's exactly how the Phantom wanted to be for his little Christine…her best friend…her angel…maybe even…somewhat of a father, if not more.

Monsieur LeFevre gingerly laid his hand on top of Christine's shoulder as his laughter died down. "I am very sorry if the lesson was too painful for you and your angel, but please remember to thank him greatly for me when you see him tonight. Oh, and be sure to give him this bag of franks, so that he may convince the 'opera ghost' to leave us in peace."

Christine smiled while graciously accepting the little bag. "I will tell him tonight Grandpapa...thank you. I'll see you after practice!"

"Have fun little one! Dance your heart away!"The manager called after the child as he bounded giddily away.

Later that night, Christine was in her room brushing her hair. After she finished, she began to climb into bed, when suddenly…she felt that eerie yet somehow peaceful presence appear.

Without even having to turn around, she knew within two guesses who was in her room.

Christine smiled while rolling her eyes in amusement.

"All right angel, I know you're in here, so you can stop acting all mysterious and come out of hiding."

Immediately, the Phantom walked out from behind Christine's mirror, and glided towards her bed.

The child giggled innocently when she saw the manner of her angel's appearance. He seemed to be slightly baffled, as if Christine's words made him feel surprised.

"Do I appear that obvious?" He asked amused.

"When entering my room? Oui, always…" Christine replied while continuing to giggle adorably.

The Phantom merely smiled at her laughter, and took a seat next to her on the bed. "You're getting quite good at that my dear...I'll just have to work more on my quiet appearances in your room."

Christine couldn't help but laugh louder at this reply, before laying back into her pillow. "You taught wonderfully today angel…" She began while grinning proudly.

The Phantom sighed while shaking his head. "I'm afraid my ears are still ringing from most of the girls' off key tone. Were they never taught the basics of music theory? Perhaps I should add that in our daily classes."

"Which reminds me," Christine added solemnly, "why did you make that comment about wishing that some of those girls never showed up today for practice? You know very well that they cannot sing entirely, but couldn't you have been a little more encouraging? I think you might have hurt some of their feelings angel, and I didn't think that you or any other angel was capable of that. You are after all the teacher now, so won't they improve as we progress each day?"

Under normal circumstances, the Phantom really could have cared less whether or not he hurt the chorus girls' feelings…however, the way Christine made it sound, actually made him feel mildly…guilty.

The Phantom sighed once more while standing up and walking towards the wall.

"Perhaps they will improve my cherub. And I am sorry if I came across too harsh this morning. But even angels can get frustrated when they know that things like music and dancing, which are meant to look and sound beautiful, are ruined by lack of talent or work that others do not possess. However, I am hoping that everything goes better tomorrow my dear joy, for I desire the chorus girls to sing beautifully in the future operas. It will take great time my dear…time, patience, and heck of a lot of prayer."

Christine nodded before sitting up again. "I understand angel…I think you handled the girls very well today. I just hope you won't give up, for they really need you in this opera house. Who better to teach than the 'angel of music' himself?"

A soft chuckle could be heard, as the Phantom turned and began to make his way back to Christine's side. "I'll have you know my dear, that I do not give up easily. God would not have created angels if they gave up easily on the tasks He appointed them."

_Oh the irony of __**ME**__ speaking this…_ The Phantom couldn't help but think to himself while smirking.

"And besides dear one, perseverance and organization are wholly a part of me as music is. Trust me, you do not need to worry that I might back out. But if any of those girls even _think_ about acting haughty, disrespectful, or disruptive with me, then they shall no longer have the privilege of staying in my class!"

Christine gasped softly at hearing this, but still nodded her head in agreement.

"Oui, angel. I know you must do what you are meant to. But please angel…please don't get too harsh or strict with some of the girls. A lot of them really do try, and want to perform like you've been teaching me. So, just be kind to them…it's not their fault that some of them were born with out a proper ear."

The Phantom, touched by the little girl's compassionate concern for the others, gently cupped Christine's face in his cold hands. "My little one, I shall not be unkind to them…you must trust me. I will also give praise when it's due, but I must also reprimand the ones who are unwilling to listen or obey my instructions."

Christine nodded her head in understanding. "Merci, angel. I really do…really do love you. So very very much."

"And my love for you is as strong and beautiful as Mozart's music, little cherub." The Phantom replied, his heart glowing as he embraced the darling girl.

When heard her yawn, he tenderly started rocking her, and hummed a soothing lullaby.

It wasn't long before little Christine was fast asleep in her angel's strong, sheltering arms.

The next morning's lesson turned out to be much better than the Phantom suspected.

The girls were all very careful to listen and follow his instructions. It pleased the Phantom to know that his students were actually trying hard, and practicing when he told them to.

At one point, the Phantom actually felt his heart soften a little at the struggle the girls were going through to sing correctly.

Even he was exceedingly surprised at his kind reply, when little Meg Giry boldly shot her hand up to ask a question.

"You have question little Meg?"

Meg nodded her head shyly. "Oui, maestro. I just wanted to know if you could go back over the chorus with us in Act II of _Faust_. I think that I got slightly confused with the tempo in the thirtieth measure."

The Phantom, felt unusually proud that Meg was asking form help on behalf of everyone else. She was in fact, one of the few that wasn't totally shy or fearful of him besides Christine.

It was one of the first times that he didn't feel easily frustrated or irritated with any of his students' questions.

"Why certainly Meg. I am pleased you brought that up. We can easily overcome the challenge of the tempo and the pitch in that measure, as long as you all listen very carefully to my instruction. Don't be afraid to sing out ladies, let your voices float lightly when you sing…think about the elegance of your forms when you dance ballet, and try to apply that in your voice. Agreed?"

Most of the chorus girls began to lighten up at the encouraging words and pleased tone in their teacher's voice.

Maybe he wasn't so scary after all!

The Phantom began to sing the part they needed to learn, and they all couldn't help but daze dreamily at the sound of his hypnotic voice.

This mystery man just had to be an angel! He just had to be!

For his voice was as sweet as honey, pure as the crystal, strong as the rumble of thunder, smooth as the Seine River on a windless day, and soothing as the autumn wind.

Their attention was brought back as soon as he stopped singing, and they all repeated what the Phantom had sung.

The lesson ended well, and all of the girls returned to their rooms in an enthusiastic mood.

The Phantom was surprised at how well his students were excelling in their daily classes each morning. He hardly ever had any disruptions, and when he did, he was firm to the point that prevented the girls from distracting or being distracted for the remainder of the lesson.

Yes, the Phantom believed that he was finally learning the virtue of patience through teaching the chorus girls. He knew that it was a good thing too…for he wasn't normally the sort of person who could easily stay patient to an extent.

Well…all of this became apparent one day, three weeks later, when something happened during his lessons with the girls.

Since the Phantom had started to soften up, most of the chorus girls had stopped fearing him as much as they used to. Unfortunately, this caused some of them to get lazy and not worry as much about getting on his angry side anymore.

There was a certain group of girls, Fleur, Elyse, and Serena, who had a reputation for slacking in everything they did. Well, for once, they actually wasted no time in listening and practicing the music that "the voice" had given them.

A lot of it was because they feared this unknown teacher, and they didn't want to displease someone whom they couldn't see. For all they knew, it could have been the opera ghost himself! (ironyyyy!)

But those poor foolish girls should have kept that fearful thought in their minds, because eventually, they began to believe that this mystery teacher was just an ordinary man. A man, who didn't want to show his true face or personality.

How wrong they were!

On the third week of classes, the Phantom was in a particularly bad humor when he emerged from his lair that morning.

For once, he had no idea why he felt so angry.

Maybe it was because his mask was bothering him; maybe he was annoyed with Joseph Bouquet for scaring the ballerinas with his usual horrifying, over-exaggerated stories about the opera ghost; maybe he just wasn't feeling good…

Well, whatever the reason was, the Phantom sure as hell would NOT allow any mistakes to occur that day…or else.

The trouble started when the trio of girls, known for their lack of motivation, began to randomly giggle over a handsome man they had met that previous night.

The Phantom was in the middle of starting the intro to a chorus, from one of the operas they were rehearsing.

When he heard the giggling, he shouted for the music to stop.

In his hiding place, the Phantom turned his now infuriated gaze onto the three girls who had been giggling.

"YOU THREE!" He bellowed.

At this, the girls fearfully looked up and became silent.

"Is there something you would like to share with the rest of the class? Does the music amuse you? DO I AMUSE YOU?"

The three girls shook their heads guiltily. "N-no maestro..."

No one in that room had ever heard "the voice" shout before…and try didn't like it….not at all….

"THEN DO NOT DISTURB THIS LESSON ANYMORE WITH YOUR IDIOCY AND FOOLISH FEMININE FANTASIES! I will not tolerate it anymore, do you understand? I. WILL. NOT! Now be silent, or I will ask you to leave the class! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?"

By this time, the girls had turned extremely pale, and their eyes began to water with embarrassed tears.

"Oui, m-maestro…" They replied shakily before returning their attention back to their music.

All were shocked and afraid at what had just occurred. "The voice" had never lost his temper before with them.

Christine, who had experienced her angel's temper, was even shaken. She even began to wonder if this was the same 'angel of music' who sang her to sleep at night.

True, she had heard him raise his voice before, and perhaps had sounded stern or upset, but she had never dreamed she would hear her angel shout like that.

Her distress was so great, that she almost could not sing at all when they began to practice again.

But even if she had, it would not have made a difference…for the music suddenly stopped once more, and the phantom released his anger next, upon the prima ballerina.

"FOR GOD'S SAKES JAMMES! MUST YOU HAUNT THESE WALLS WITH YOUR PIERCING SHRIEKS AND UNTRAINED PITCH? YOU MIGHT AS WELL STICK TO THE DANCING INSTEAD OF SINGING AT ALL!"

Jammes looked completely taken back at the outburst, and her lip began to tremble uncontrollably at the insult.

"I'I'm sorry m-maestro…I didn't intend to displease you…"

That didn't make things any better.

"SORRY? How can you be sorry mademoiselle? You don't even know why you're apologizing! You have no vocal skills! You'll never be able to sing! YOU'VE NEVER BEEN ABLE TO SING! You're probably the WORST singer, if EVEN that, IN THIS WHOLE DAMNED OPERA HOUSE!"

That did it.

Poor Jammes burst into tears.

Immediately, one of her friends came to her rescue.

"Maestro," began the girl called Alice timidly "was that really necessary? You should not be so hard on Jammes. She may not be able to sing as well as some of us, but at least she's trying…"

The Phantom's blood boiled at Alice's shy yet bold words.

"Young lady, I'll not have you TALK BACK TO ME WITH SUCH INDIGNANCE!" he roared.

Before anyone could react, a trapdoor instantly opened beneath Alice, and she was hurdled in the dark pit, her screams echoing horribly throughout the auditorium.

"MON DIEU!" Little Meg Giry cried out.

"Alice will be fine! Pay no heed to her fall!" The Phantom huffed forcefully, wile trying to get back to the music.

"What the hell do you mean 'pay no heed' maestro?" One of the chorus girls exclaimed angrily, while holding an unconscious Jammes, who had fainted when Alice fell through the hole.

"WHAT RIGHT HAVE YOU TO DO THAT TO ALICE MONSIEUR? SHE COULD HAVE DIES YOU BASTARD! AND YOU WOULD BE EXPOSED AS A MURDERER!"

"Be careful what you say little girl…" The Phantom replied in a dangerous, icy, yet calm tone.

All at once, the room was plunged into darkness.

Every girl in the room began to scream hysterically.

Few others fainted, while the rest immediately tried to scramble their way to the door.

They were failing miserably, for they could not see an inch in front of their noses.

Laughter began to fill the auditorium, which only influenced the girls to scream even louder.

The laugh filled the air, becoming even louder and more eerie, until all were convinced that this maestro of theirs was no man…no angel…but a devil! A ghost! THE PHANTOM!

"YOU'RE NOT A MAN!" Screamed one of the girls in the darkness. "YOU'RE HIM! YOU'RE THE OPERA GHOST!"

This only caused the laughter to become more intense and terrifying.

"MON DIEU! RUN! IT'S THE PHANTOM OF THE OPERA!" Another girl screamed.

By this time, the manager and stagehands had come running upon hearing the screams echo into the halls of the opera house.

They threw the doors open, which allowed a beam of light to guide the hysterical girls out of the auditorium.

The Phantom's laughter continued to fill the air as the girls piled out of the auditorium.

When all had left, and the stage appeared empty, the terrible laughter ceased and lights came on again.

But what the Phantom had least expected to see, was his little Christine still on the stage.

_Oh damnit! I forgot she was here! _ He thought angrily to himself as he took in her appearance.

The poor little girl stood alone on the stage…trembling. Her eyes were wide as saucers, and her face was whiter than the Phantom's mask.

She couldn't move, she couldn't speak, he couldn't cry, or hardly breathe.

She was petrified.

The Phantom was standing on the railing of the ceiling, right above the chandelier in the auditorium.

Christine could see him…and even from a distance, the Phantom could see the horror from her dear little face, and the question that flashed in her eyes.

'Why?'

And with that, Christine fainted dead away.

The Phantom gasped, and was by her side in a flash.

As he picked up hr fragile frame, she could vaguely hear his voice echoing in the darkness that surrounded her.

"Christine…Christine! Come back to me…."


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: (Dodges flying nooses around her) I AM SO SO SORRY! I know it has been such a long time since I have updated, and I understand the urge you may have to kill me, but please understand it wasn't out of laziness. I'm pretty sure this is some of the WORST writer's block I have encountered as a writer. Trust me, I tried so hard to get inspired to create another chapter, but I've been so busy with school, family, and other things. If I had forced a new chapter it would not have been good.**

**Please forgive my absence; I am back now with more inspiration, and I am praying this next chapter will live up to my dear readers' expectations. Please feel free to give me any suggestions on how I can improve the story or make it more interesting. The more help I receive in ideas, the better the story will be.**

**Now then, I would like to remind everyone again that this story (and chapter) does contain spanking of a minor, and I am aware it is not a punishment everyone agrees on. So PLEASE be wise and do not read this story if you're offended by it. Flames are a waste of time and they will merely go un-answered if written. **

**There is also a big amount of fluff towards the end of the story, so I'm just letting my readers know a head of time. Can't have a punishment scene without the comfort afterwards. As always, constructive criticism is welcome. Enjoy my dears! I doubt we'll have to worry about a long absence until the next update.**

**Sincerely,**

**Other Mother**

**Chapter 15**

Christine felt the familiar comforting sheets over her little body, as consciousness slowly re-entered her being. She smiled in her sleep at the soothing sensation, relishing in the relaxation she rarely enjoyed. Being a ballerina was not easy on the body, especially when it belonged to a young child's. The practices were frequent and grueling, and while the results were usually rewarding, the exhaustion Christine felt afterwards did not always seem worth it. While sleep came easier at night, she and the other girls did not even have the luxury of letting ease creep upon them and lessen the ache in their bones. Not before the Sandman would come and promptly send them to Slumber land. The mornings after would often prove to be worse than the night before, and yet, the persistent practice on top of the pains simply made them stronger…

"No pain, no gain" was the phrase every ballerina lived by in that opera house.

Christine subconsciously grinned at the somnolent musings that ran through her mind. In fact, it was these very thoughts that led her mind to wonder how she ended up in her bed in the first place. She could not recall getting ready for bed… what's more, she didn't even remember the day turning to night!

A frown graced Christine's delicate features, and sleep began to slowly drift away as memories of what had happened hours ago flooded her mind.

_The auditorium…the chorus…a voice…anger…tears…harsh words…fear…confusion…shouting…laughter…terrible laughter…darkness…screaming…running…hysteria…voices yelling…_

Christine tossed in her bed, as images flashed through her mind…

"_IT'S THE OPERA GHOST! RUN! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"_

She felt a whimper escape her lips…

_Realization…Christine…frozen…horror…alone…on the stage…light…swallowing the darkness…glowing golden eyes…_

The little girl felt herself slowly awakening…

_Angel…no…_

_PHANTOM!_

Christine's eyes snapped open, as she remembered the horrible truth she discovered before fainting on the stage floor.

The now fearful little girl sat up in bed and looked around her wildly as she tried to calm her rapidly beating heart. _Someone must have carried me here…but who?_

Christine's eyes suddenly realized the presence of the dark figure that was sitting next to her bed.

She immediately recognized the sleeping form as the one she called her 'angel,' and for a moment she forgot all of her fears at the sight of him. But as awareness slowly took place of the drowsiness that was left in her body, feelings of betrayal and hurt accompanied it.

Her fear evaporated, as anger and indignance swelled within her heart. "You deceived me…" She whispered incredulously at the figure next to her. The phantom suddenly came to life at the sound of her hushed voice.

"Christine! You're awake angel! Oh thank heavens!" He exclaimed with relief before enveloping her in his embrace. The little girl did not return the hug; she merely became rigid in his warm arms.

It didn't take the phantom a long time to realize that something was not right…why wasn't his little Christine return his affection? He pulled away and looked into the silent but fuming little girl's eyes. His stare was met by her cold and bitter gaze, accompanied by the memory of what had happened earlier that day.

Instantly, he released his hold on Christine as if he had been burned. "Christine…darling, let me explain…" He tried to plead humbly as the fire in the little girl's eyes quickly flared.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" She screeched angrily before throwing the covers off of her and jumping to the opposite side of the bed.

"Now now…" The phantom began while standing and holding his hands up in a surrendering gesture, "there's no need to shout little one."

Christine merely shook her head wildly while backing away from him. "HOW COULD YOU? I TRUSTED YOU! I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY ANGEL OF MUSIC! MY GUARDIAN! THE PROMISE SENT TO ME FROM MY FATHER! THE PIECE OF HIM THAT STILL LIVED!"

The phantom absolutely hated that the one person he loved was currently shouting unwanted truths at him. "Christine, I-I'm sorry! I understand your anger little one, I really do but if you'll just let me explain-"

"EXPLAIN WHAT? THAT YOU'RE A LIAR? A DECEIVER? A FRAUD?"

"Mon ange, I know I'm not the angel you prayed for, but I tried to be. I only wanted to make you happy and ease your sorrows, I hated seeing you despair over your father's death. I heard you those nights you would cry out to God in the chapel, and beg Him to let your father send you the 'angel of music.'"

Christine's emotions were so out of control that the words did nothing to appease her; they only added fuel to her rage.

"BUT YOU'RE NOT HIM! YOU LIED TO ME!"

The phantom shook his head in anguish while holding his arms out pleadingly. "I never lied to you about my love or care for you dear one…my voice is real and it was every time I'd sing to you. I may not really be one of God's angels Christine, but for you, I wanted to be your personal angel. One that could ease your pain and suffering and love you and be there for you when no one else was. Can't you see that?"

Christine had backed herself into the wall as the phantom proceeded to walk slowly towards her. Under normal circumstances, she would have felt compassion for anyone who'd plead to her the way the phantom was. However, finding out that her heart's desire was never truly granted, caused her to go into shock and become blind to self-control.

"This whole time…I've been confiding in and loving the one thing that this whole opera house has been in fear of…" She muttered to herself, almost in a crazed way. "All this time…I've been taught voice lessons and cared for by a being that has terrorized my friends, teachers, and manager?"

She pointed an accused finger at the phantom now, as raw, pent up emotion began to overflow inside of her.

"For a whole year, I've been unknowingly following, devoting my heart and soul, and obeying YOU? THE OPERA GHOST? A SERVANT OF THE DEVIL?"

As much as the words cut him to the core, the phantom was starting to disapprove of the way Christine spoke to him. He knew that he deserved it, but that didn't mean it was appropriate for an eight year old to begin resorting to 'colorful' expressions.

He took a deep breath, trying to let it go seeing as she was still in shock.

"I'm not really a ghost either Christine, I'm just a man! A man who has been hurt by the world and now lives in the depths of the catacombs beneath this opera house."

"JUST A MAN?" The child now shrieked, causing the phantom to grimace at the increase of her voice's decibel. "If you're just a man, then WHY DO YOU BEHAVE AS THOUGH YOU'RE AN EVIL SPIRIT? WHAT HAVE WE DONE TO MAKE YOU SPITE US?"

"Christine…I'm sorry but I cannot explain that to you right now…it is a very personal matter, and it is much too complicated for an innocent child like yourself to hear at this time-"

"BULLOCKS!"

The phantom blinked in disbelief at the word the little girl had just bellowed out. Conviction be damned, wrong he may have been, but that was no reason for Christine to swear!

"Excuse ME young lady?" He replied austerely as parental instincts began to overshadow his guilt.

Christine merely continued as if she hadn't heard him. "I DON'T WANT TO HEAR NONSENSE THAT I'M 'TOO YOUNG' TO HEAR YOUR STORY! YOU OWE ME MONSIEUR GHOST!"

The Phantom frowned while crossing quickly over to the little girl.

"Child, you do not know what you ask of! And I understand your anger little one, you are entitled to it, but I will not tolerate any unwholesome talk coming from you, do I make myself clear? I may not be the angel you thought I was, but I am still your elder Christine."

The little girl, momentarily taken by surprise at his sudden mood swing, merely stamped her foot before quickly running around his advancing form. He whirled around as she flew to the other side of her room, using the bed as a shield between them.

The phantom sighed while pinching the bridge of his nose…he knew he was the most undeserving person to even think of asking Christine's forgiveness, but he knew that without it…he would die of heart break.

"Christine…child, words can't describe how sorry I am for deceiving you. I just wanted to make you happy…your happiness made me happy…please…can't we start over? Could you ever forgive me?" At this point the Phantom found himself on his knees from across the room, desiring nothing more than Christine's pardon.

The little girl merely shook her head indignantly, before grabbing a nearby letter opener that lay upon her dresser. She quickly pointed it in the phantom's direction, as if she intended to stab him with it if he came anywhere near her.

Even though this situation was serious, the phantom had to resist the urge to laugh at the childish, menacing way Christine was positioning herself. "Christine, there's no need for that…please put it down luv, and calm yourself before you do something you might regret."

Christine returned his stare with her own contempt-filled one. "YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO! YOU'RE NOT MY FATHER!"

The phantom began to frown now at the child's refusal to cooperate. "Christine, I may not be your father but for the past year I have loved you like one. Now please, put that letter opener down. You're too angry to think right now and I don't want you to risk hurting yourself."

"Who says I'll hurt myself? I was thinking more of hurting YOU!" She yelled in reply.

The phantom growled at her stubbornness. "Christine, put it down…"

"NO!"

"Young lady, I'm warning you…"

"BUGGER OFF!"

"What did you just say to me?"

"STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME YOU FOUL, BLOODY WANKER!"

The phantom's mouth dropped open at the words that spewed out of her mouth. That was it…right or wrong, the little girl had crossed the line, and he needed to act now.

"CHRISTINE ROSE DAAE!" He yelled with severe authority before getting up and striding over to where she was.

Christine gasped and jumped over the bed just as about to reach her. "DON'T COME NEAR ME!" She shouted while holding the letter opener in front of her like a weapon. She jumped upon one of the chairs near her wardrobe and held the object above her head threateningly.

The phantom had swiveled around and was now forcing himself to close his eyes and take several deep breaths. He knew he was going to have to punish his little cherub now, but he did not want to do it in anger.

After a few minutes of intense silence, the phantom opened his eyes with renewed strength, and slowly walked towards the livid, wavering child.

"Give me the letter opener Christine…"

She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Do not make me ask you again little girl, you're already in trouble for swearing after I warned you not to once before. Now, please don't make this harder than it has to be…obey me at once."

He held his hand out expectantly, hoping she would listen to him turn back into that sweet little girl he so loved.

He watched as she eyed him for a few minutes…then, she slowly climbed down off the chair, and grudgingly made her way over to him. He was relieved that she finally seemed to choose the wiser decision of submitting to him.

As she drew nearer to his side, her expression began to take on a very innocent and almost sorrowful one. It nearly broke him to see that look come over her face…did she have any idea how much it affected him?

"Thank you child…" he said as she drew nearer.

However, the phantom didn't even have time to blink before she suddenly threw the object at him with vicious force!

"You welcome!" She sneered, her honey-laced voice dripping with malice and sarcasm as the object came in contact with the phantom's face.

He howled in pain as the object knocked his mask to the ground. Besides the impact, there was no real damage to his skin.

When he realized his guard was down, he quickly hid his face with his hand, while bending down to retrieve the fallen mask. After he had put it back on, he turned to face his naughty little charge. He was surprised to see the door wide open, and could hear the loud pattering of little feet as their owner raced down the corridor.

With new determination, the phantom quickly and silently ran after Christine. She was a fast little sprite, but was no match for his speed and agility. He was after all, the master of magic, ventriloquism, and stealth; he wasn't called the "opera ghost" for nothing.

It was almost humorous seeing the vain effort Christine was using to try and escape his displeasure. In one elegant motion, the phantom had swept the little girl up and tucked her firmly under one arm.

He scowled with disappointment as Christine hollered and screamed, adding every foul word that had ever been invented. Some of them were even new to him! First thing he would do after everything calmed down, would be to ask her where she had heard such unbecoming language.

Upon re-entering the room, the phantom closed the door before immediately making his way over to the bed.

Christine was still howling and struggling violently as he sat down. He said nothing, but proceeded to firmly flip the little girl over his knee. This new position had Christine screaming with so much passion that it would have given Carlotta a run for her money.

The phantom did nothing, but sat still and kept Christine in that position as she beat her little fists onto his leg and continued to throw her tantrum.

He didn't know how much time had passed before the little girl had finally exhausted herself into quiet gasps. "Christine, have you calmed down now?" The little girl did not answer, but she nodded slowly as she realized the position she was in.

"Good…" The phantom replied solemnly, not wanting to do what he was about to. "Now Christine, I understand your hurt and anger at the events that have occurred with me in the past few hours. You have every right to be upset, but there was absolutely no reason for you to resort to swearing, screaming, and hitting me with an object that could have easily hurt you! Do you think there were other ways in which you could have expressed your anger young lady?"

"Yes…" Christine barely mumbled out…

The phantom nodded his head, glad she was at least answering him. "All right then, after this we will discuss ways in how you can handle yourself in the future." There was no answer from her….just terrified, heavy silence.

The phantom sighed before gently stroking his hand through Christine's head full of ringlets. "Christine, do you remember what I said would happen the next time you swore?"

He heard a whimper come from the little girl, but silently waited for her answer. "You said I would be p-punished…" She replied, her voice sounding so small and scared that it made the phantom almost feel guilty.

"That's right, I did. So here's what's going to happen…I'm afraid I am going to have to spank you little one. As much as it pains me to do so, you leave me with no other choice; and then it will be over and we can start brand new. Do you know what a spanking is?"

The little girl nodded her head as tears filled her eyes…she had never received a full spanking before, maybe a few swats from her father when he was alive, but up until now she had never really deserved it. She had however, witnessed her young friend Meg get punished in that way before by her mother in the recent past.

Witnessing it was enough to make her vow she'd never do anything to get herself into that position…and yet, here she was now. Oh the irony…

"All right then Christine. Since I've never done this before and I assume you've never had to have this form of punishment used much on you in the past, I will be more lenient with you than you deserve, but only slightly." The poor girl merely sniffled in response.

The phantom softened his voice as best he could before asking her, "Do you understand why you are being punished Christine?"

The little girl nodded, and after being encouraged to voice the reason, she squeaked out "for swearing, hurting you, and just being disobedient."

The Phantom wasn't expecting such an honest response, but he was relieved because that meant they could get it over with much quicker.

"That's right, and for being disrespectful…"

The phantom then proceeded to lift Christine's blue skirt out of the way, revealing her white cotton bloomers. Since it was their first time in this situation, he decided it wouldn't be appropriate to discipline Christine on the bare…not yet anyhow. Hopefully there would be no need to in the future.

The poor child whimpered fearfully as she felt the fabric being removed, and began to tremble with expectation.

"Shhh I know dear one…I know…" The phantom soothed while rubbing her back in small circles. "I want you to know, that I love you dear one. No matter how much you may hate me afterwards, I will never stop loving or caring for you. And that's why I have to do this now…"

Christine looked back over her shoulder, her eyes brimming with tears before asking "H-how much are you gonna give me?"

The phantom thought about it for a minute, before settling on a number. "I'm going to give you thirty swats Christine. And the last 10 will be with the hairbrush." The poor child let her head fall back down as she gasped out a little sob at hearing this. In all honesty, 30 wasn't a lot considering the seriousness of her offense…but for a child…30 swats seemed like an eternity!

Deciding it was time to begin, the phantom raised and swiftly brought his hand down upon the child's bum. Christine gasped at the shocking feeling…she could already feel the tears spilling over her cheeks from the embarrassment of the whole situation.

She was able to pass swats 2-4 with loud gasps, but by swat 5, she could feel herself beginning to lose her resolve at the stinging feeling, as well as the guilt that began to cloud her mind.

The phantom increased the tempo and intensity between swats 6-10. But it was by the eighth one that Christine finally began to sob in earnest.

Her cries increased by each swat, and she was surprised to find that it wasn't just from the painful feeling, but also from the guilt she was feeling inside of her. That, and she felt like this punishment was helping her release pent up emotion she had stored up inside of her from the past year.

By swat 15, her sobs had turned into desperate pleas. "OWWW! Stop! Oh please stop! Angel, it huuuuuurts!"

It took all the strength the phantom possessed not to stop right then and there at the sound of that sweet, pitiful little voice. He hated hearing his little girl sound so sad…he didn't like causing her pain…but he knew that if she didn't learn now, they would both regret it later in life.

The phantom finished up swats 16-20 with quick, firm precision. Christine was already a bawling mess over his lap, and he decided that he'd have to deliver the last 10 very quickly or else he wouldn't be able to make it.

He let Christine take a minute to control herself, while he caressed her beautiful brown hair. "P-please! No mooooore! A-angel I-I'm so-sooorrrry! Please don't….don't spank me anymore!" She wailed, her sweet little voice full of such brokenness it was almost unbearable.

"Shhh darling, shhh…I know it hurts." The phantom whispered, his own voice choked up from the task at hand… "We're almost done mon ange, you're doing so well. I never want to have to do this again Christine, understand? Please don't ever give me a reason to repeat this okay?"

"Y-yes sir!" Came the tearful reply.

Wasting no more time, the phantom picked up the little brass brush that was on Christine's dresser, and applied the last 10 swats with such vitality that it was over in a matter of seconds. It was obvious that the brush had really left a mark on poor little Christine though, as she kicked her legs quite fervently and attempted to bounce her bum out of the way from the stinging smacks.

By the end of the spanking, she had gone limp over the phantom's lap, and was sobbing so helplessly that it actually caused the phantom to shed a few tears as well.

He didn't allow himself to wait any longer after it was over. As soon as the last swat had been administered, he picked up the sobbing child and wrapped her in his warm, waiting arms. Poor little Christine buried her face in his shoulder and proceeded to weep violently, while clinging to her angel as if her life depended on it.

The phantom shut his eyes tight as he held her, and began to rock her gently, letting her know he was there and she was loved. "There now mon ange…shhh hush little one…it's all right now, it's all over. Shh…all is forgiven darling…it's in the past now luv."

Christine forgot all her previous hatred and rage towards him. Opera ghost, angel, or man…he was still that someone who had been there for her in the last year…and she couldn't simply forget that, no matter how upset she was at him deceiving her.

_He did it for you…he wanted to make you happy…he wanted you to feel loved…even you couldn't say no to that you little fool. _Christine's mind scolded her as she continued to cry. It was no question that she would forgive him now…he obviously cared enough to discipline her when she was misbehaving.

Even though it hurt her, she never felt more loved. If anything, it brought back little memories of when her father would comfort her after distributing the same, but less intense version of the punishment to her.

What she wouldn't give to be in her father's arms again…to feel the way she was at this very moment…safe in her angel's arms…being comforted through the hurt…being loved through her imperfection.

_Surely…I could do the same for him…if he can love me and my flaws, why should that make him any less worthy?_

Christine felt herself finally calming down after sitting with the phantom for what felt like forever. She still was crying a little, but the tears were starting to dry, and the cries had reduced to soft whimpers and occasional hiccups.

She closed her eyes contentedly against her angel's shoulder, as he laid both himself and her down on the bed.

He then proceeded to pull the covers up over both of them, and smoothed the little girl's hair across her back. "Angel…I am so sorry…please forgive me…" She mumbled out sleepily, the crying draining her of her energy.

The phantom smiled while planting a kiss on her forehead. "Of course I forgive you my little Rose…that is, as long as you can forgive me too?" He hoped she would…he wouldn't have peace unless she did.

Christine smiled a little at the request, and gladly nodded her head while nuzzling her face into his chest. "You deserve it more than I do angel…of course I forgive you."

_I deserve nothing…_He thought with humility while beaming down at the little treasure he held. _And yet, I've been blessed with more than I deserve…_

Christine brushed her hand over his mask without hesitation, before saying quietly, "I love you angel…so much."

The phantom's heart felt like it was going to explode from the joy those first four words brought him! Closing his eyes, the phantom never felt more content than he did at that very moment. It took a lot for the phantom to really feel happy, and this was one of those valuable moments he'd cherish forever.

"And I love you, mon cheri…mon petite ange."

**Author's Note: Yaaaay! Aww Erik can be such a softie! Now I know that this side of him seems less similar to how we see him in the movie, but if you think about it, Christine is really the only one he'd ever allow that part of him to see, especially as a child. I envy the innocence of children, it gives them the opportunity to see things that others cannot. Anyway, I hope you all like it! Like I said before, please give me any suggestions if you would like to see this story continue. As of right now, I don't know where to go from here, but I am going to try very hard to continue it. Let me know what you think **


End file.
